


Piccole piume

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Muscles, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Non c'è una vera e propria trama: è la classica raccolta di brevi immagini di vita quotidiana su una ship. I vari capitoli/storie funzionano ognuno per proprio conto e potrebbero avere diversi rating e avvertimenti, ma in generale penso che sarà una cosa piuttosto dolciosa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Domenica mattina

-E che cazzo!  
Harry stava sbattendo delle uova quando sentì la voce del suo ragazzo imprecare dal bagno.  
-Che succede?- Chiese, ma lui lo ignorò o forse non lo aveva proprio sentito.  
Preoccupato abbandonò la frusta nella terrina e andò a vedere.  
Non fece neanche in tempo a finir di ripetere: -Che succede amore?- affacciandosi alla porta, che gli saltò subito agli occhi. John brandiva un rasoio con una mano e con l'altra cercava di tamponarsi come poteva del sangue che gli colava dal mento.  
-Senti non l'ho fatto apposta d'accordo? E'... successo- provò a giustificarsi lui.  
Harry scosse la testa: -Non ti eri rasato ieri?  
-Sì ma...- Avevano già avuto una conversazione simile a quella e il moro sospirò un momento, poi però sorrise, mentre prendeva un pezzetto di carta igienica e lo inumidiva per tamponare la ferita sul volto del suo ragazzo.  
-John, John, te lo ho già detto, in questo modo ti irriti solo la pelle- disse, il tono addolcito da una punta di divertimento.  
-Lo so, lo so- mugugnò l'altro.  
-Devi avere pazienza.  
-Mi stavo solo esercitando! E a quanto pare ne ho bisogno.  
Harry rise: -E certo, se passi il rasoio dove non c'è niente!  
-Ah grazie!- Il tono di John sembrava offeso e Harry si morse la lingua:  
-Senti non volevo dire... Non ti è ancora ricresciuta da ieri, ok? Che ti posso fare? Non è mica colpa mia! Ma vedrai che...  
Il suo ragazzo non lo guardava. Aprì l'acqua nel lavandino, sciacquandosi la faccia.  
-John...  
-Lo so Harry- rispose quello dopo un momento. Si asciugò il viso -E' solo che... vorrei...  
-Ma certo, e succederà d'accordo?- Il moro gli sorrise, cercando il suo sguardo tra le pieghe dell'asciugamano -avrai una barba foltissima, vedrai! Ma non succederà prima devastandoti la faccia, ok? Datti tempo.  
-Guarda che lo so. E' una smania insensata, sono un idiota. Ne sono consapevole.  
-Ehi- rise Harry -sei la persona meno idiota che conosca!  
John rise a propria volta: -A parte Silente ed Hermione vuoi dire?  
-Ok, una delle meno idiote- ammise il moro, continuando a sorridere. Passò una mano tra i corti ricci color rame del suo ragazzo. Scese in una carezza lungo la schiena, gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, avvicinandolo a sé.  
-Anche io l'ho fatto quando ho sviluppato. Stavo lì e mi contavo ogni pelo dei baffi. Che ti credi, è normale. Però non farti male d'accordo?- Gli diede un bacio sopra il taglio, leccando via la piccola gocciolina di sangue che si era riformata nel frattempo.  
John sospirò quando Harry fece per spostarsi lungo la sua mascella, mordicchiandogli il mento: -Non mi tentare, lo sai che devo prima fare colazione!- mugugnò.  
Harry ghignò: -Stavo giusto facendo delle uova strapazzate!


	2. Martedì notte

-Non dormi?- gli chiese John avvicinandosi nel letto fino ad abbracciarlo da dietro ed Harry sentì la tensione iniziare a sciogliersi tra le braccia del suo ragazzo. Appena un po'.   
-Bho, non mi viene- rispose il moro.   
John si premette di più con il petto sulla sua schiena e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio del ragazzo in un piccolo bacio. -Vuoi un pompino?- mormorò.   
Harry restò un attimo senza parole, poi ridacchiò: -cosa?!   
-Be' cerco di distrarti- replicò John, ancora con le labbra sulla sua pelle -con me funzionerebbe.  
-Non ne dubito- rise ancora Harry.   
-O posso scoparti se preferisci…  
-Sei proprio un maniaco!   
-Sempre…- ghignò John. Lo stava ancora abbracciando stretto, Harry sentiva il seno di lui premuto sulla schiena, le sue braccia forti che lo avvolgevano, le mani stavano infilandoglisi sotto la maglietta del pigiama.  
Si agitò un attimo perché la carezza sui fianchi gli faceva il solletico, ma questo sembrò sortire l'effetto opposto: John dovette farsi venire in mente l'idea e le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi ritmicamente aumentando apposta la sensazione.   
-Dai!- disse Harry ridendo e agitandosi. Si voltò, cercando di fronteggiare il ragazzo, di bloccarne i movimenti, ma era confuso dalle proprie stesse risate e John era più robusto di lui e per giunta si era sollevato, così Harry dovette soccombere sotto le sue mani implacabili, ridendo fino a non avere più aria nei polmoni.   
-Basta! Basta! No, ti prego!- gridava, quando riusciva a mettere insieme delle sillabe, e le sue mani continuavano a cercare di bloccare quelle dell'altro, di stringersi sui suoi polsi e trattenerli lontano, ma John si liberava subito e ricominciava a infilare le sue dita crudeli in tutte le pieghe più sensibili del corpo di Harry.   
-Ti prego! No! John non ce la faccio più! Ah! No! No! Basta!   
Il rosso non si lasciò impietosire finché non lo vide annaspare in cerca di aria. Solo allora rallentò i movimenti, le sue mani si strinsero intorno al suo ragazzo con una presa ferma, stringendolo. Harry si tenne la pancia, poi sollevò gli occhi, sorrideva, la bocca ancora semi aperta, il respiro spezzato.   
-Grazie.   
John gli sorrise a propria volta, gli occhi nocciola pieni di dolcezza:  
-Sei un ragazzo strano Harry Potter, ancora non mi capacito di come tu possa preferire il solletico ai pompini.   
-Non lo preferisco!- si difese l'altro -solo per distrarmi…   
-Ah, sì- commentò il rosso in tono per nulla convinto -deve essere quello…   
Si chinò a baciarlo e Harry sospirò.  
-Mi piace ridere tra le tue braccia, ecco tutto, mi fa sentire sereno.   
John lo baciò ancora un po' in quella posizione quindi si distese meglio al suo fianco. Un braccio intorno le spalle del moro.  
-Fai tu il cucchiaio piccolo sta sera?  
-Yup!- commentò Harry, girandosi di spalle e accoccolandosi di nuovo tra le braccia dell'altro. Con una mano gli accarezzò pigramente un bicipite, il fiato di John gli muoveva i capelli corti sulla nuca. Tutto era soffice e tiepido e non c'era più alcuno spazio per gli incubi del suo passato. 


	3. Giovedì pomeriggio

-Ciao amore- Lo aveva salutato John quando Harry era rientrato a casa.  
Il ragazzo aveva risposto -ciao- ma poi era rimasto fermo.  
John gli stava dando le schiena, guardava fuori dalla grande finestra del soggiorno, da cui la vista spaziava sui tetti dei palazzi vicini, e intanto continuò con i suoi esercizi.  
Il rosso era sempre stato sportivo, come anche Harry del resto, ma da non moltissimo aveva inserito nella sua routine degli esercizi specifici per mettere massa. Questo, insieme all'assunzione di testosterone, aveva fatto rapidamente aumentare i suoi muscoli e Harry non aveva mancato di notarlo. Quel giorno poi, la sua figura stagliata contro la luce della finestra, i pantaloni della tuta che fasciavano i suoi fianchi torniti, la canottiera aderente sulla schiena, la nuca con la sfumatura color rame che sembrava chiedere un bacio e quelle braccia scoperte che si flettevano, sagomate e grosse... erano diventate davvero grosse! Pensò il moro, sentendo un aumentare della pressione nelle proprie mutande.  
Cercò di riscuotersi, almeno per togliersi il cappotto. Si sedette sul davanzale, guardando l'altro continuare la sua serie di sollevamento pesi in squot.  
Non aveva idea di come sarebbe suonato dirlo ad alta voce, ma John stava diventando davvero ogni giorno più sexy. I suoi muscoli stavano gonfiandosi tantissimo, certo anche perché si allenava molto. Aveva decisamente ereditato lo stesso tipo di fisico del fratello Charlie e ora finalmente poteva svilupparlo a pieno. Anche il suo odore era cambiato. In un certo senso puzzava di più, ma doveva ammettere che avesse un che di conturbante.  
Tuttavia aveva un po' paura che dicendo quei complimenti sarebbe parso che prima degli ormoni John non fosse stato attraente, o abbastanza virile per lui. In due anni che stavano insieme Harry aveva sempre cercato di rassicurare John che non sentisse affatto la mancanza di un fidanzato con una corporeità più tipicamente maschile. Non mentiva: avrebbe preferito John a qualsiasi palestrato con venti centimetri di cazzo. Certo ora che il palestrato stava diventando John stesso, però, non poteva negare che fosse un bonus molto gradito.  
-Mi guardi?- Chiese il rosso, poggiando il manubrio.  
Harry si limitò ad un verso indefinito di assenso.  
-Che pensi?  
-Che sei bono- si arrischiò con un sorriso timido.  
John rispose al sorriso senza esitare.  
-È vero?- disse con allegria -sta mattina mi guardavo allo specchio e mamma mia!- si avvicinò al fidanzato flettendo un braccio così da gonfiare il bicipite: -guarda qui che roba!  
Harry sorrise di più. Mi sa che si stava facendo problemi stupidi... allungò una mano sul muscolo dell'altro, tastandolo.  
-Ti piace?- John sembrava solo compiaciuto è Harry si lasciò andare a sospirare: -è durissimo...  
Il suo ragazzo lo aveva afferrato in vita e un attimo dopo lo stava baciando e abbracciando, si premette su di lui.   
-anche tu sei duro...


End file.
